Disney HBO WB Sing Along Songs Cartoon Fantasy Movie
TheLastDisneryToon in Disney's Sing Along Songs "Cartoon Fantasy Movie" Songs: # Start 4 Programmes # Alice, Two Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Anna and Elsa Rapunzel Sofia Misty May Dawn Big Mama II Eliza Jenny Foxworth Computer # Sing Along Songs Theme # Tinker Bell and Thumbelina Rainbow Screencap Black Castle # Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) # The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad) # Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Pinocchio) # Lets Get Together (The Parent Trap) # The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs & Broomsticks) # Oo De Lally (Robin Hood) # Friendship (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) # Biddddi Bodddi Boo (Cinderella) # When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) # ABC Disco (Sesame Street) # Maybe (The Black Cauldron) # For The First Time in Forever (Frozen) # Street of Gold (Oliver and Company) # Zip A Doo Dah (Entertainment the Movie) # The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) # I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) # A Very Simple Dance To Do (Sesame Street) # Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) # It's A Small World (Disneyland the Movie) # Tospy Turvy (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Give Little Whistle (Pinocchio) # Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty) # I've Been Working on the Railroad (Edaville at Disney Family Theme Park Sing Along) # The Wonderful Things About Tiggers (Disneyland the Movie) # Where A Thumbkin (Barney In Concert) # Pink Elephants On Parade (Dumbo) # On Top Of Spaghetti (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Yo Ho (Disneyland Park the Movie) # Zero or Hero (Hercules) # Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) # Old MacDonald Cha Cha Cha (The Alvin Show) # Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) # Best of Friends (The Fox and the Hound) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Marry Poppins) # Colonel Hathi's March (The Jungle Book) # Birdland Jump (Entertainment the Movie) # That's What Makes the World Go Round (The Sword in the Stone) # On the Open Road (A Goofy Movie) # I Just Can't Wait To Be King (The Lion King) # Rumbly In The Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh at Disneyland) # Friend Like Me (Aladdin) # Circle of Life (The Lion King) # 12 Days Of Christmas (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A (Disneyland the Movie) # Love Makes the World Go Round Party (Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie) # Casey Junior (Dumbo) # Here Come Santa Claus (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # Step In Time (Mary Poppins) # You Can Fly (Peter Pan) # Pecos Bill (Melody Time at Disneyland Paris) # In Harmony (The Little Mermaid) # Rubber Room (Bonkers) # Old Yeller (Old Yeller) # The Brave Locomotive (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) # Oh What A Merry Christmas Day (Mickey Christmas Carol) # Carpe Dim (Phineas and Ferb) # Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (Where the Toys Come From the Movie) # The Dwarfs Yodel Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) # I'm Blue For You (Boo Boo Boo Boo) (A Symposium on Popluar Songs) # The Unbirhtday Song (Alice in Wonderland) # Princess Nutcracker (Babes In Toyland Full Christmas Movie) # Heigh-Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Calcutta Joe (Sesame Street) # Prince Ali (Aladdin) # I've Got A Dream (Tangled) # When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) # Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) # The Character Parade (Disneyland Park the Movie) # Kids For Character Theme End (Kids For Characters) # End Credits Four Languages Songs Medley Black Screencap Genie # 80's Hardee's Alvin and the Chipmunks Glass Commerical # Eastern Airlines Disney Commerical Gallery: Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Two Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy as Themselves Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Anna Render.png|Anna Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa Minnie Mouse Costume as Herself Rapunzel.jpg| Misty-0.png| 150px-May_Anime_Artwork.png|May Maple Dawn-0.png Star Butterfly.jpg| Big Mama.jpg| Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza as Herself Eliza_Thornberry.jpg|Elizabeth as Herself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Herself Professor_owl.jpg|Sing Along Songs Theme TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell and Crysta.jpg| Be Our Guest.jpg|Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) The_Merrily_Song.jpg|The Merrily Song (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Dodger.jpg|Why Should I Worry (Oliver and Company) Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) Pinocchio.png|Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life Me) (Pinocchio) Let's Get Together (Disney The Parent Trap).jpg|Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) The Beautiful Briny Sea.png|The Beautiful Briny Sea (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Robin Hood.jpg|Oo De Lally (Robin Hood) Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Friendship (Mickey Donald and Goofy) Godmommy.png|Bibbidi Bobbbidi Boo (Cinderella) Rapunzel.jpg|When Will My Life Begin (Tangled) ABC Disco Sesame Street.jpg|ABC Disco (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Maybe (The Black Cauldron) Anna.jpg|For A First Time Forever (Frozen) Oliverandcompany 1175.jpg|Street of Gold (Oliver and Company) Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Zip A Doo Dah (Song Of The South) Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|The Three Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) King Louie.jpg|I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) Phineas and Ferb Characters.jpg|Gitchee Gitchee Goo Mr. Stork.jpg|Look Out For Mr. Stork (Dumbo) It's A Small World Disneyland.jpg|It's A Small World (Disneyland) Topsy Turvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame).jpg|Topsy Truvy (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Give Little Whistle (Pinocchio) Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Love Trains (Walt Disney Six Flag Edaville Theme Park) Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|The Wonderful Things About Tigger (Disneyland Park the Movie) Where is Thumbkin (Barney).jpg|Where is Thumbkin (Barney in Concert) Pink_Elephant_Dream.png|Pink Elephants On Parade (Dumbo) The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Magic School Bus Medley (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Disneyland Parite of the Caribbean.jpg|Yo Ho (Disneyland park the Movie) Zero To Hero.jpg|Zero to Hero (Hercules) Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha Alvin Show.jpg|Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha (Alvin Show) Cruella De Vill.png|Cruella De Vill (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Tod and Copper.jpg|Best of Friends Supercalifragilisticexpidocious.jpg|Superfragilisticepialdocious (Marry Poppins) Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Colonel Hathi March (The Jungle Book) The Birdland Jump Sesame Street.jpg|The Birdland Jump (Entertainment the Movie) Friend Like Me Aladdin.jpg|Friend Like Me (Aladdin) (Swedish) Circle of Life.jpg|Circle of Life (The Lion King) Jetlag HBO MGM Disney Children Charities Christmas.jpg|The 12 Days of Christmas (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) Disneyland Main Street.jpg|I'm Walking Down the of Main Street USA (Disneyland Park the Movie) Cartoon All Star Girl.jpg|Love Makes A World the Round (Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie) Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior (Dumbo) Disney Once Upon a Wintertime and Ballerina and Tin Solider.jpg|Here Comes Santa Claus (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) Marry Poppins Step in Time.jpg|Step in Time (Mary Poppins) Peter Pan You Can Fly.jpg|You Can Fly (Peter Pan) Disneyland Park Frontierdland.jpg|Pecos Bill (Melody Time at Disneyland Park) Ariel.jpg|I'm Harmony (The Little Mermaind Full Seaworld) Bonkers.jpg|Rubber Room (Bonkers) Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller (Old Yeller) The+brave+locomotive.jpg|The Brave Locomotive (The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie) Mickey's Christmas Carol Disneyland.jpg|Oh What A Merry Christmas Day (Mickey's Christmas Carol) Phineas and Ferb and Character.jpg|Carpie Diem (Phineas and Ferb) 7dwarfs.jpg|The Dwarfs Yodel Songs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Kiss the Girl.jpg|Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid Full Seaworld) I'm Blue For You Boo Boo Boo.jpg|Boo Boo Boo (A Symposium Popular of Songs) The Unbirthday Song Mad Hatter Alice March Hare and Dormouse.jpg|The Unbirthday Song (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Jetlag WB MGM Disney Nutcracker Princess.jpg|The Nutcracker Princess (Babes in Toyland Full Christmas Movie) 7dwarfs.jpg|Heigh Ho (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Calcutta Joe Sesame Street.jpg|Calcutta Joe (Sesame Street) Prince Ali.jpg|Prince Ali (Aladdin) dumboicanflydi.jpg|When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg|Frotsy the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Disneyland Parade.jpg|The Character Parade (Disneyland Park the Movie) Kids for Characters.jpg|Kids for Characters (Kids for Characters) Genie_3rd_Film.jpg|Genie as Himself Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof